


eyes on the road

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Zuko's just trying to teach Katara how to drive, not get them both killed.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	eyes on the road

"Agni, Katara, please keep your eyes on the road," Zuko grips the dashboard, golden eyes blown wide with fear. "You're going to get us both killed."

Shooting him a dark look (and taking her eyes off the road _again_ ), Katara grits back, "I _am_ keeping my eyes on the road!"

With a choked laugh, Zuko bursts, "No, you're not! You keep looking over at me!"

"I can't help it!" Katara groans. "It's your fault anyways. You're quite distracting, you know."

He smacks his head against the dashboard. "Maybe Sokka should teach you instead. Somehow, I doubt that would be much better, though."

"I love you, Zuko," she croons at him, taking a hand off the wheel to pat his knee comfortingly.

"Eyes, eyes, eyes, Katara!" he yelps back, and she jerks the car to the right, swerving a little. "I love you too... When you're not getting us both almost-killed."

"...I hate you."


End file.
